Love Never dies
by Soulsinger
Summary: This story is about Agent Kay and Trista aka Sailor Pluto. based on the series not the movie
1. Feelings United

Love Never Dies  
  
It was a quiet day at MiB Headquarters , Zedd was in his office, Agent L and Agent X were out doing an asignment while Jay and Kay were working out in the Gym. A dark stranger came into the gym when Kay saw who it was he stopped what he was doing and Jay did the same. Both men walk up to the stranger. The stranger came into the light and spoke "Hello Kay it been a while" Kay walk up towards the stranger and said " Hello Trista it been a long time since I saw you " then Trista looked at Jay and said " Is this your new partner?" Kay nodded and then spoke " This is Agent Jay " both Trista and Jay shoked hands. Trista is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, on Earth is called Trista Meioh. She is about 2,000 years old, she and Agent Kay have a romantic history together before he joined mib and now. " I am here because I have an apointment with Zedd in ½ hour" she said then Jay saids " Let's go change back into our uniforms" then both men left the gym while Trista went and sat and talk to the Worms in the Kichen. 10 minutes passed by until Kay and Jay were back in their uniforms. " I only got 20 minutes left" she said as she got up. "Let's walk around the headquarters until then" said Kay as both Trista and Kay left. Jay said " I know when I not wanted". He sat down and had coffee. While walking both Kay and Trista were talking , mostly her about time and space.. An hour later after talking with Zedd , he called all the Agents into two stright lines from A- Z. she stand next to Zedd while he talk " Trista just informed me that someone is planing attack on Earth and if we don't get ready , Earth will be doomed so let's keep a look out " then he walked back to his office. Trista, Kay and Jay were called in to his office. " I want all three of you to go outside and look for more info on this attack" Zedd looked at Trista and she nodded. She pulled out a pen and yelled "Pluto Planet Power" then she turned into Sailor Pluto. All three left the office, went to the garage and hop into the car. Kay at the wheel, Jay in the passenger seat and Pluto in the backseat. It was night time when the three came back. Zedd assigned a room for Trista to stay in until she leaves. Jay went ahead of Kay and Trista and went to his room. Kay and Trista stopped in front of her room she was assigned to , She began to went in but Kay gently graped her and kissed her passionly either one would stop , so they keep on kissing until Kay picked up Trista and went in her room and closed the door. Around 4:30am in the morning Trista woke up from a terrible vision of the attack on earth. She notice that she wasn't by herself and found clothes all over the room and some of them wasn't hers. She also notice someone's arm around her waist and she looked back and saw Agent Kay asleep. She also notice neither of them were wearing nothing. She layed down and fell back to sleep. An hour later she woke up again and notice that Kay was up and dressed , siting at the end of her bed tieing his shoes. He notice that she was awake so he got up and walked around the bed to her side and kissed her " Good Morning Trista" she smiled then Kay said " I have to go" then he left. She got out of bed , took a shower , got dressed and was about to leave then she was hit by a vision. The vision showed a little girl around 5 years old, brown hair , blue eyes, look like Agent Kay a lot. Then Trista snaped her fingers then a laptop appear out of thin air and she started typing the destriptions of the little girl until her picture appeared with some info . She started reading. Name: Kathrine "Kat" birthday: May 21, 1999 then looked at who her parents when she read the names her face turned white. It said Parents: Mother: Trista Meioh aka Sailor Pluto , Guardian of Time  
  
Then father: Kay of Men in Black. "This girl is mine and Kay's future daughter so that means I am going to have a baby " she sat down then got up a few minutes later and left her room 


	2. Unexpected surprise

Robyn  
  
She meet Zedd , Kay and Jay at Zedd's office. " I had a vision early this morning and it showed me who going to attack" Zedd said " Who is it ?" then Trista said " He used to be a MIB Agent before he gone bad" then Kay and Zedd looked at each other and said together "Alpha". Before the meeting was over Zedd notice something different with Trista so he spoke to her "You look pale you should see the doctor in the lab" so she went down there while Kay and Jay were on Patrol. The doctor came back with the test he took on Trista , he was smiling " I got your test back and it showed nothing but I know that your going to have a baby" Trista was shocked about what the doctor just said. He spoke up " I can sense pregnant women before human doctors could" she said " Don't tell anybody not Zedd or Kay or Jay" the doctor nodded. Two weeks passed by and Trista started to get morning sickness. It was night time and Trista was in bed reading a book then she had a vision then called Zedd on the phone " I know when this attack going to take place" then she hang up and tried to fall asleep . The next day she told the whole thing to Zedd, Kay and Jay. Zedd called every Agent to a emerengcy meeting. " Trista just told me that the attack will take place soon so be on alert" after that Trista went back to her room not knowing that Kay and Jay were following her . She went to the bathroom and got sick. After coming out of the bathroom . Kay and Jay was standing in her room " What's really going on Trista?" said Jay then Kay said " You been lookin really sick lately" she sat on the bed then Kay sat next to her " The truth is that I going to have a baby" Kay's face turned white then he spoke " Why didn't you tell me sooner?" then she spoke " I was finding a way to tell you but I couldn't until now" she started crying. Kay hugged her then said " Slick go ahead and go to bed " then Jay left. Kay took off his jacket , untied his shoes and layed on her bed then she layed next to him and rested her check on his chest and fell asleep. Then quietly he said " I love you " then he fell asleep. The next morning everybody was on alert , Trista, Jay and Kay were in Zedd's office when the attack started . Everybody started to get out of the headquarters before if caves in. While trying to get out Trista transformed into Sailor Pluto then hurried with the rest of the agents trying to get out but a big piece of roofing was getting ready to fall on Agent Kay but Pluto pushed him and it fell on her instead. " Trista" yelled Kay. Jay , Kay and Zedd picked up the huge piece of roofing off Pluto then Kay picked her up while Jay carring her Garnet Scepter for her .  
  
Everybody got out before the whole headquarters fell to the ground. 


	3. Saying Good Bye

Every Agent went to the second MIB headquarters under the New York Baseball Statium when they got there they took Sailor Pluto down to the doctor who came back with very sad news for Kay "She is dying cause of internel bleeding in the stomach" Kay went to her and held her up " You can't leave me Trista you're my soulmate" tears down his check. This was the first time Jay saw his parnter showing his emotions . " I'm so sorry Kay that our child will never be born " both of them kissed then she took her last breath and died. Kay scamed " Trista" still holding her body. Then her body and Garnet Scapter disapeared. Both Zedd and Jay left Kay alone for a while decided to give Trista a proper funeral. Every agent was there to say their good byes and respects to her . Zedd started the service while Kay and Jay sat behind him listening. "Sailor Pluto aka Trista Meioh loved her job as Guardian of Time, she was beautiful, sweet , nice , smart , and a good friend we all going to miss her " then he continued " She given up her life to save other and we will praise her for that" After the service Kay and Jay went and brought two red stem roses and went down to the beach . They walked on the boardwalk and looked at the sunset . " Before I joined MIB I came down here in the summer with my dad , we stayed in a cabin near here, one day I came down here by myself and meet Trista for the first time. I walked up to her and we talked and talked. We had dinner that night and so on … Until two weeks later she had to go. I never saw her again until my 6th year At MIB. Then I found out that she was Sailor Pluto , Guardian of Time." " We always carried a tourch for each other since we meet on the beach" then Kay thrown the roses into the water and said " Good bye Trista , I will miss you dearly , I always love you " then both men headed back to the car until Kay saw a person who looks exactly like Trista walking on the beach. ………………………  
  
Who is this person ? Is Trista really dead? Find out in the sequal of Love Never Dies. 


	4. The Awakening

The Awakening  
  
The woman was tall, long green hair and looks exactly like Trista. She was wearing blue jeans, purple sheveless shirt, and holding her sandles while walking in the sand barefoot. "Oh my gosh she looks like Trista but she can't be because Trista is dead" said Jay , Kay wanted to find out who this person was so he and Jay walked toward her. "Excuse me " said Kay the woman stoped and turned around." Hello my name is Rex Smith and my partner is Will Jones" then she said " Doctor Trista Meioh " she looked at Kay and said " Do I know you because I had this feeling that I meet ya before" Both men pulled out the glasses, put them on and Kay pulled out the pen lookin object out of his jacket , push a botton and a flash appear . Trista just stood there " Who are you guys?" both Kay and Jay were gone before she could find out. When both Agents got back to the headquarters Kay was lookin up something in the computers, Zedd came in and said " So you think Trista was reborn but doesn't  
remember a thing " Kay shook his head then a lound noice came from the main room so both went in there. Both Twins were working really fast. " Alpha is attacking Earth again this time at a near by hospital" both Kay and Jay were on it headed there. When they got there the hospital was on fire , everybody was out execpt Dr. Meioh and her patient who both were trap on the fifth floor. Meanwhile on the fifth floor, both her and her patient were coking and trying to find a way out until the patient fainted. Then she fail to the floor "Is this the end ?" then she said something else "The reason I was born , the reason I was awaken " then the sign of Pluto appeared on her forehead then she got up and yelled "Pluto Planet Power" she transformed into Sailor Pluto.She put her Garnet Scepter up in the air and yelled "Transportation " then she and the patient disappered. They appeared outside the hospital. When Kay saw Sailor Pluto he ran to her and hugged her " I thought I lost you  
forever" she and he stared to cry but then Jay came " Welcome back " she smiled at him. They got into the car and headed back to Mib headquarters.Zedd was surprise to see her alive . Later that evening He signed her to a new room and went to bed . Jay did the same. They stoped in front of her room and Kay said "When I thought I lost you , my world felt it was ended but here your alive and I not losing you again" then got down on one knee and said "Marry Me" Trista hugged him and said "Yes Kay I will " both of them kissed and went into her room and closed the door.  
  
To be continued 


	5. The Downfall of Alpha

The Downfall of Alpha  
  
Two weeks had passed by and Trista and Kay are getting ready for their up- coming wedding. They are planning the wedding in MIB headquarters. The guests for Kay's side are all MIB agents and for Trista's sides are all the Sailor Scouts she invited. When Trista's guests arrive and together with Kay, Jay, and Zedd, they are started to plan to defeat Alpha. All the girls including Agent L were in the kitchen talking about the wedding. "So what's the wedding gown looks like?" asked Michelle. " The dress of course is white." Then she showed them a picture of the dress she going to wear. " That's so beautiful," said Amy and Rei. An hour later they all went to lunch. A week had passed by quickly. Tomorrow is Kay and Trista's wedding. All the girls including Agent L decided to have a Girl's day out in the city without men. They all packed into Amari's van and getting ready to go. Amari in the driver's seat, Trista in the passenger's seat, Michelle, Amy and Rei are in the middle while Hotaru, Rini, and Agent L sat in the back. Kay stick his head in the passenger's window and kissed Trista and said, " Have a nice time girls " then they left. They went shopping, ate lunch, looked at some museums and sites. It was getting dark and they were getting ready to get back to MIB headquarters then a earthquake shocked then Agent L's moblephone rang so she opened it. Kay's face appeared and said that Alpha just attacked Earth. All the other girls know what to do. They transformed into Sailor Scouts and then Trista said " You be safer here Agent L" then lefts her Scepter and said Transporter " then they disappeared and reappeared on Alpha's ship. "Sailor Scouts " said Alpha then Sailor Uranus yelled "World Shaking " then a ball of fire came and hit the control panels then Trista yelled "Deadly Scream " and a ball of purple hited the same spot. Then She lefted the scepter again then the Scouts were gone before the ship with Alpha in it exploded. Then Agent L called headquarters saying Alpha is no more. When they got back to the headquarters. Kay and Jay were waiting for them. Everybody got out of the van and went to their resigned rooms only Kay and Trista were left. "What a bachlorette party" said Trista . Both laughed and went to bed. 


	6. The Wedding

Today's was the biggest day for Kay and Trista because it their wedding day at last. Everybody in MiB headquarters were busy with the wedding and the aliens. The wedding took place at 1:oopm that day and it's around 12:30pm right now. Kay and Jay were all ready. Jay will be Kay's best man. Meanwhile in Trista's room . all the girls were already in their Sailor Scouts uniform . while Trista was in her wedding dress ( looks the the dress Mia wore at the end of Princess Diaries) she had her hair totally down. Then someone knocked on her door.then they came in . It was Zedd. He is going to gave away Trista to his best Mib agent. "Ready to go ?" he said to her , she nodded then hold on to his right arm. Then the wedding music begin , they walked down , and gave Kay his bride. ½ hour later , Kay and Trista were married. They danced to "Only Time" by Enya for the first dance as married couple. Then Trista dance with Jay to Back At One" by Brian Mcknight. An hour later they left for their honeymoon on one of MIB pritive planes heading toward Hawaii. After two days of relaxation , Kay's communator beeped. Zedd face appeared "Sorry to call you but this is an emergency" he explains them what happening. Then both packed up and headed back to New York. While heading back Trista opened her laptop and started looking what causing Zedd to be upset but no answer. She continued trying even arriving back to the headquarters. "If you find anything tell me in my office" Zedd said . Kay and Jay were out . so she sat in the kichen and started typing away. Then she found out who it is then hooked her laptop to a printer and printed it out and headed for Zedd's office. 


End file.
